I'm Dangerous, I'm Warning You
by IrishFlower128
Summary: 15 year old Skylar grey is convicted of a murder she didn't commit. Six years later, she is very lethal. Dr. Huang brings her home after it is proved she didn't kill anyone. GeorgeXOC.
1. Meeting a 'killer'

I stared at the stone cell wall while I sat on my bed. _Murder,_ I thought, _they still think I killed that bitch at school._ My bright orange jumpsuit hung around my waist and my tight white tank top didn't keep me warm. I stared out of my cells bars, staring down any who would look in. It didn't help me here but nothing would. As far as anyone was concerned, I was guilty.

My chocolate curls fell over my shoulders. A knock I'd expected came at my cell.

"I knew you'd come." I said to the male guard.

"You have a visitor." He said.

"Who?" I asked. I never got visitors. _Never._ I stared his dead in the eyes. He shifted uncomfortably. "He asked me not to say."

"I see." I sighed. "I know the drill." I turned around so he could cuff me. Once he had secured the steel bracelets, I exited my cell.

* * *

When I got to the small interrogation room I saw a man standing by the table. He was very handsome. He was Asian, maybe Chinese, with dark eyes, well kept black hair and a sturdy stature. I kept a serious expression. He looked at the guard, Bill, who brought me everywhere. "Those wont be necessary Bill."

"Are you sure? She's very-"

"I'm sure Bill. Take them off." He said sternly. Bill didn't like it but he did as he was told and stepped back. "I'll call you if I need you."

"Alright." Bill said and left us alone.

I looked at him, "If you're trying to be nice just to get information out of me, it won't work." I said to him. "I have no reason to trust anyone in law enforcement. After they sent me here for a crime I _didn't commit._"

"I understand. Please sit." He said, gesturing to a chair across from him. I took a seat and rested my hands on the small table. He looked at my arms "What happened to you?"

"Fights. Bitches start them and I finish them. Believe me, I gave better than I got."

"Skylar, we know you didn't kill Jennifer O'Malley."

I stared at him. I must have heard him wrong. "Really? How?" I asked. I needed to know how he knew what the detective who investigated my case didn't.

"I was called in during a case where a man has raped and murdered six girls. All brunettes from the same area, same school, and about the same age. They were killed with a hammer just like Jennifer. We have evidence that connects these cases to Jennifer's."

"So, am I going to be released? Can I go home now?" I asked. His eyes sparkled and he reached over and took my hand in his. "Yes." I let this sink in. I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks. My throat was on fire and I couldn't speak for several minutes. I took a deep breath, "W-when?"

"Once he's convicted but we can get you out of here." The man said. I looked at him. "Don't worry, you're leaving today."

"Where will I go?" I asked.

"With me."

"Okay. Cool."

* * *

**A/N: Whoop! i finally finished this chapter! More soon to come as soon as my laptop cooperrates.**


	2. Break throughs and break ins

**A/N: Second chapter! Sorry it took forever and a day!**

Freedom smelled nice, even if it only smelled like hamburger grease and French fries. It sure as hell beat the smell of undercooked meat and cigarette smoke. I sat across the table from George. He ate a small steak as I chowed down on a delicious grilled chicken breast. I forgot how good food tasted. "So how did you guys figure out it wasn't me?"

George looked up at me. "A witness lied about not being with you."

"I told him Samantha was lying through her teeth." I said. He gave me a funny look as if I wasn't making sense. "Who?"

"The detective who put me away for six years. Elliot Stabler"

* * *

"Why didn't you say anything?" George demanded as he entered the precinct. He got Skylar settled in so he could have a 'little chat' with Elliot. Olivia looked up from a list of local pedophiles to stare at me. Elliot just turned and nonchalantly asked, "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you mention you were the one who sent Skylar Maddox to prison?" he asked. He barely noticed George's question but still answered, "I didn't think it mattered."

"Like hell you didn't! You would be all over my ass if I had locked her up and didn't say anything."

A door slammed which barely registered over the constant phone ringing. "What the hell's goin' on out here?" Captain Craigen demanded.

"Apparently, Elliot forgot to mention that he worked the Brittney O'Malley case and sent Skylar Maddox to jail." Olivia said. Sometimes, like right now, George fucking adored her. "Because it didn't matter!" Elliot said defensively. "Why does she even matter?"

"Because our perp killed Brittney O'Malley." Said Munch as he hung up the phone. "That was the lab. The DNA from Brittney O'Malley doesn't match her boyfriends. So they didn't have sex before she died like he said they did. Also, we compared it to the rape kits from the other victims, perfect match."

"Our guy raped and killed Brittney." Said Fin.

"Then why didn't Skylar's alibi check out? Why did she lie?"asked Elliot.

"She didn't, her friend Samantha Talbot did. She just admitted, on camera, that she and Skylar were with some guys. They had sex with their own guy then drove home. They left before Brittney was attacked and came back two hours after she died. She didn't say anything because she was ashamed. But the guilt finally got to her." George said.

"Can we prove it?"Alex asked.

"Samantha gave us her old phone, she took pictures that night." Munch hooked up the phone to the large screen. The screen showed Samantha and a younger Skylar smiling with two boys in front of a fireplace. The boys were kissing each girls cheek. George didn't want to look at the photo, though he wasn't sure why. "This photo was taken at 10:30 PM, this next one," it was a picture of Skylar and one of the boys kissing on the couch "was taken five minutes before Brittney died. This last one was taken when Brittney was killed." Skylar and the other boy were in a kitchen making sandwiches.

"You see El, Skylar was making a sandwich when Brittney died." Olivia said

"That enough for you Alex?" George asked. She didn't have to think long. "Skylar didn't do it."

She looked at George, "Did you get her?"

"Yeah. She'll be safe."

* * *

_When George got home, Skylar was snuggled on the couch reading a book of his. She wore an FBI sweatshirt George let her borrow. She looked really cozy and happy. She looked up to see him staring at her. He grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss. He let her push him onto a chair as she kissed him along his jaw and then onto his throat._

_"I love you George."_

_"I love you too Skylar."_

* * *

George opened his eyes, 2:30 AM. He was tired as fuck and wanted to have a dreamless sleep. Having these dreams wouldn't help him find Brittney's killer.

He was about to check on Skylar when he heard glass shatter and a struggle. He raced into the kitchen, where he had heard the noises and found Skylar. She was armed with a wooden spoon and stood over two men about 6'3 and 6'5 and around 200 lbs. They had bloody noses and black eyes. They were moaning in pain and Georges curiosity got the best of him. "What happened?"

"Well I got thirsty so I went to get a glass for water when these guys came in. they started saying how I killed Britt and belonged in jail. They tried to kill me and well, the rest is obvious."

"good job." He said as he went to give her a hug.

"I'm dangerous, I'm warning you." She said as he got closer. But she hugged him anyway holding her felt really good.


End file.
